Last day
by RAGNOROKgirl564
Summary: In which Me and this random person chat on MSPARP (read story for more details in it) and feels happen. this has nothing to do with me or others. this was just me being an idiot and chatting on MSPARP. eventually I started to cry with each reply. I played karkat and the other played Gamzee. this is rated T because I believe even for karkat's foul language is not worth an M rating.


**Hello people and it is the awesome me, Vivi. I am here with a homestuck story because I believe this website needs more of it XD now here is a story I had converted from an RP I had on MSPARP. For those who don't know it, it is a website that strangers can join and RP with each other. You pick a character you want to RP as and you can pick certain homestuck characters you wanna RP with. Obviously I am Karkat and I ran into a sober Gamzee that had the troll handle your father! Abusive! TerminallyCapricious. When he sent me the plot I found it interesting and responded. OBVIOUSLY I WAS NOT READY FOR THE FEELS BECAUSE I BROKE OUT CRYING EVERYTIME I REPLIED. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **Terezi: Y3S YOU B3TT3R OR 3LS3 JUSTIC3 WILL B3 M4D3 :]**

 **Vivi: wha-? Terezi get out, you're not even in this -_-**

 **Terezi: WH4T3V3R, F1N3 :[**

* * *

Chapter 1: last day

Gamzee sat on the couch, waiting for Karkat to walk in the door. Karkat was late, again. He'd told him that if he was late again then his room would be moved to the basement. The basement wasn't a nice room. It was dark, dank, and smelly, Karkat hated the basement. Gamzee sat there, facing the door with a small, empty box beside him.

Karkat walked in, slightly afraid but prepared this time, "I'm home" he said with a confident voice.

"You're late." Gamzee said with a rough voice.

He growled a bit. "Yea, so?" he responded

Gamzee got up, walking towards Karkat intimidatingly. "Don't you dare growl at me, boy..."

"I'm sick and tired of you hurting me. You think its fun?" Karkat said angrily, already fed up with his father.

Gamzee grabbed the collar of Karkat's shirt, lifting him off of his feet several inches. "Then do as you're told." He said with a dark voice and he threw Karkat to the opposite side of the room. "Go to the basement. I was going to let you take a small box of things, but for your attitude you get nothing!"

Karkat got up, snarling. "STOP FUCKING THROWING ME AROUND YOU SICK FUCK! IT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING HOW YOU BEAT ME JUST FOR FUN!"

"I said go to the basement. Now, before I decide that you don't need any food or fresh water for a month or two." Gamzee said with a low tone.

"NO! I'M DONE HOPING THAT YOU WOULD BE A GOOD FATHER AND LOVE ME BACK! IM DONE LOVING YOU EVEN AFTER ALL THE TIMES YOU BEAT ME! I CRIED EACH TIME YOU BEATED ME, BUT I STILL LOVED YOU! THINKING THAT YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT AND STILL LOVED ME!" Karkat screeched out, tears gathering up in his eyes.

Gamzee walked towards Karkat slowly, "WHY WOULD I EVER LOVE YOU, YOUR MOTHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! FACE IT! YOU'RE A MURDERER!"

"I WAS JUST A CHILD! A BABY! STOP BLAMING THINGS ON OTHER PEOPLE! FACE THE FACTS AND REALIZE THAT YOUR WRONG! THINK ABOUT IT! IF MOTHER WAS STILL HERE WOULD SHE STILL LOVE YOU EVEN AFTER YOU STARTED BEATING YOUR OWN CHILD!?" Karkat continued to yell, even though each word pained him.

Gamzee growled at him, grabbing his hair and dragging him down to the basement while ignoring Karkat's yelps of pain. "Little murderous brat..." he muttered.

"No...I think you're murderous...I'm angry...I'm so angry because I forgive your sorry ass..." Karkat pulled away and stand there, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Gamzee started to throw punches at Karkat, aiming mostly for his stomach, "HOW AM I MURDEROUS, I NEVER KILLED ANYONE!" he yelled and punched Karkat with each word.

Karkat yelped and whimpered in pain but he still managed to yell back, "AND YET YOU PLOT MY OWN DEATH!" he swiftly kicked Gamzee off of him.

Gamzee pinned Karkat to the wall, grabbing a small whip from his pocket.

"Do it...kill me...if you really believe I killed mom...fucking kill me here...or I'll do it myself..." Karkat said pathetically, his voice becoming a bit croaky from pain.

Gamzee lifted up Karkat's shirt and whipped his back once. "DEATH IS TOO GOOD FOR YOU!"

Karkat hissed in pain, his back arching. "YA RIGHT YOU FUCKING PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A FATHER! JEEZ AND AFTER ALL THE TIMES YOU'VE BEATEN ME I STILL LOVE YOU! UGH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" he yelled in pain.

Gamzee brought down the whip again, the slash drawing blood and was sure to leave a scar. "You know why I bother to keep you alive? It's so you can suffer for what you did." Gamzee hissed out, angry and pissed off.

"I never did shit...and you know it...you know I never killed her...you had nothing to blame...so you blamed me...I was only a baby...how the fuck would I have been able to kill her...when I loved her with all my life..." Karkat whispered angrily.

Gamzee threw him to the ground, kicking him in the gut. "Shut up you murderous little brat."

Karkat chuckled darkly. "Heh...murderous my ass...I've shown no sign...of being murderous...but you never realized...I'm already dying..."

"I have...cancer...dumbass...you never cared for me...never asked how I was doing...never asked what was wrong when I started coughing for no apparent reason...but you know what...there's this saying...you never know what you lost, till you lose it...I guess it will apply now...I can't be cured… I'll just die..." Karkat wheezed out, partially telling the truth. If he were to be given surgery for it, then he might live.

Gamzee let out a questioning hum, wondering what Karkat was talking about.

"How hard is it to understand..." Karkat took a pause to cough loudly. "That I'm dying of cancer...?" he continued.

He kicked Karkat onto his back, stomping down on his stomach in response. "So how much longer do I have to deal with you?" he said calmly.

Karkat wheezed in pain "Today...I'll be dead in a few minutes...I just wanted to tell you...I'd rather have you kill me...I want my own father to kill me...please..." tears fell from his eyes and he gave Gamzee a knife he had in his pocket. "J-just kill me here...so you won't have to deal with trash like me...I want to be killed in the hands of the person I love..." karkat choked out.

He took the knife, tossing it away. "No." Gamzee replied firmly. He continued, "I won't be a murderer like you are."

"Do it...I want the pain to end...do it...please…or I'll kill myself in front of your eyes..." Karkat begged.

He pinned Karkat's hands down with his feet, "no."

"y-you were horrible...you were a terrible father...the most terrible...I always wished...you...would've helped me through my nightmares...hug me close and tell me it would be alright..." Karkat broke into another series of coughs.

Gamzee stayed silent, taking his foot away to stop pinning Karkat to the floor.

Karkat got up slowly and wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck, "I'm sorry daddy...I'm sorry I wasn't the child you wanted...I love you…" He started to cough up blood and his breathing becoming raspy. "I-I'm scared daddy…" and with that, Karkat passed out.

Gamzee started to tear up, picking his son up and rushing him to the hospital. They somehow manage to steady Karkat, and when he woke up after a few hours, he found his father hunched over the side of the bed, fast asleep.

The boy teared up at the site and shook his father awake. "d-dad...?" he asked cautiously, afraid of what Gamzee might do to him.

"Hm…?" Gamzee responded, slowly sitting up in the uncomfortable chair.

He sniffled a bit and hugging his knees close, protectively and out of fear.

After a long pause of silence, Gamzee spoke up. "...I'm sorry..." he said pathetically.

Karkat was surprised to say the least. "w-what..?" was his weak response.

"I'm sorry Karkat...what I did wasn't right..." His father said sadly. He looked up to Karkat, his eyes reflecting his emotions.

Karkat smiled softly and uncurling himself from his protective ball. "I-it's okay dad...I still love you..." he said softly.

He sat up from the uncomfortable chair and onto the edge of the bed, hugging his only son tightly yet comfortably. "It wasn't you...I know it wasn't you...your mother had cancer too...you just reminded me of her so much I couldn't take it...so I blamed it on you...when I saw you so scared to die...it reminded me of when your mother died...she was so scared...she didn't want to leave you..."

After Gamzee's little speech he pulled back just enough to see Karkat started tear up. "Dad...I love you so much..." he whispered, clinging onto Gamzee's shirt, sobbing afterwards. He smiled softly and started to rub Karkat's back soothingly, like a father would do to calm his child after a terrible nightmare. He then started to make shushing noises as Karkat cried, knowing that with Karkat, he finally woke up from a nightmare HE had caused. "It's okay...it's okay…" Gamzee soothed.

Karkat's sobs turned to soft hiccups after about a few minutes. "Dad...promise me you'll be right next to me when I fall asleep...I'm scared of falling asleep...I feel…as if I fall asleep….I might never wake up…." He whimpered a bit. Gamzee laid Karkat back down on the bed and brushed a few stray hairs from his face, "I promise… there's nothing to be scared of...I'll be here to drive away the monsters..." He promised with a soft smile. Karkat nodded, smiling back and closing his eyes, the pain killers finally making taking over and sleep claimed him.

Gamzee stroked his hair softly as he slept, feeling calm by watching his sleeping son until Karkat's face twisted into a face full of fear and panic, whimpering in his sleep and holding onto his father's hand for dear life. In return, Gamzee held his hand back, giving a comforting squeeze, "it's okay Karkat...sshhh…." he soothed softly and kissing the top of Karkat's forehead. He instantly calmed down and sighed happily, nuzzling his dad's hand. Gamzee stayed silent, not knowing what to do and that sent a stab of pain to his heart, knowing that it was because he had never bothered to spend time with him or even get to know him.

Karkat started to mumble a bit in his sleep. Saying, "strider stop with the rapping..." in a hushed but clearly annoyed voice from who knows what was happening in his sleep. At that, Gamzee started to chuckles loudly and lean closer to hear more of what Karkat was saying. He turned towards Gamzee, still sleeping peacefully, "God damnit Egbert stop with the pranking...go prank strider...no homo my ass...!" he muttered, this time more loudly. Gamzee-

* * *

 **AND THAT'S ALL WE HAVE FOR TODAY FOLKS XD hehehe I feel evil XP I'll see if I can update tomorrow but if not probably next week.**


End file.
